The greatest common divisor of 21 and some number between 50 and 60 is 7. What is the number?
Solution: If the greatest common divisor with 21 is 7, then the other number must be a multiple of 7. The only multiple of 7 between 50 and 60 is $\boxed{56}$, so that is our answer.